


A Flurry of Kisses

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Smut, Pining, theres a lil bit of everything huh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia reflects on each time her and Hanamaru have kissed each other.





	A Flurry of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> still love these girls with my entire heart
> 
> slight AU: maru and ruby knew each other before high school. yeah that's it

Their first kiss was Dia’s personal favorite, even if most wouldn’t consider it that special. The simplicity and innocence behind it filled her heart with a warmth that she could only describe as love (but of course, she wouldn’t know  _ that _ until much later). Dia was ten, and Hanamaru was eight. Ruby rarely had friends over due to her shy nature, so seeing Hanamaru over their house comforted Dia, in a way. After all, Ruby had to make friends eventually, and it was a good time to start. The friend herself...was a little questionable.

 

Hanamaru was a nice girl, but her casual affection made Dia weary. In hindsight, Dia knew it was a phase, but at that age, she was starting to act a little more mature than necessary, and believed Hanamaru and Ruby to be childish and unworthy of her time. She always had “more important things to do”, even if that was just multiplication tables for school or reading idol magazines. Ruby usually pouted a little, then went off to her room, but when Hanamaru was there, Ruby was much braver. 

 

So, even when Dia  _ told _ Ruby  _ a thousand  _ times not to come into her room, Ruby came anyway, giggling nervously and hiding behind Hanamaru. Dia fixed her face and stared at whatever she was working on, trying to ignore them as they attempted to get a rise out of her. Hopping on her bed, poking her cheeks, making the most obnoxious noises one could manage to make...they did it all, but Dia remained stone-faced.  _ They’ll get bored eventually, _ Dia reasoned.

 

And, for a second, that seemed to be true; they went silent, whispering to each other, probably ready to give up. Just as Dia relaxed her body, she felt a warmth on her cheek, and it wasn’t a stubby little kid-finger. Her face heated up in a way that she hated herself for; she turned to her left, and saw Hanamaru, being lifted by Ruby so that she could reach Dia’s face. They stared at each other during a rather pregnant pause, then Dia’s face switched out of its cold demeanor and flipped into a snarl. “Hi, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said, then Ruby fell over and they both tumbled to the floor, squealing and laughing hysterically.

 

Dia reached up and felt the place where Hanamaru’s lips had been; she didn’t feel entertained at all, really.

* * *

Their second kiss was Dia’s least favorite, simply because of the awful memories associated with it.

 

When Dia cried (when she  _ really _ cried, no silent tears, no holding back), she hated herself. Her whole body felt the toll. Her head started to ache and her sinuses clogged, she sobbed like a dying whale, her whole face turned red like a stupid, overly-emotional tomato. The last thing she wanted was to be seen like that, especially by her sister’s best friend. 

 

She usually reserved that kind of crying for the shower, with music playing loud enough to drown out her wails. But she couldn’t hold it back. She was merely fifteen, but her whole life was falling apart. Mari had left, and Aqours had disbanded. Dia had tried to pull herself together, tried to tell herself that at  _ least _ she had Kanan, but even that turned out to be untrue; Kanan was shutting herself out, and last Dia heard, she didn’t even plan on coming back to school anytime soon.

 

Despite knowing how rough her circumstances were, Dia didn’t let up on herself. The second she got home from school, she sat down at her desk and collapsed into tears, barely able to breathe between sobs. When she did manage to breathe, all she could say was “stupid, stupid, stupid”. She hated being so weak. Every tear that dripped into her lap only served to make her angrier and more depressed. She hadn’t even bothered to close the door when she got home, and that was her worst mistake, because Hanamaru had welcomed herself in.

 

“Hey, Dia-chan! Can I stay in here for a while? Ruby-chan said she won’t be home for another thirty minutes.” Thinking fast, Dia turned her swivel chair away, diving for the tissue box on her desk and swiping some up.  _ Why now? Why now? _ “Dia-chan? Are you alright, zura?”

 

She wiped her face quickly, then said, “Yes, I’m f-fine.”  _ Stop crying. Stop stuttering. Stop it, stop it, stop- _

 

“I don’t think you are...” Hanamaru sounded distressed, as if Dia needed anything else to make her feel like shit. However, Hanamaru didn’t stay shocked for long. She walked over to Dia’s desk, taking the tissues from her hand. It was then that Dia remembered their first kiss, all of a sudden; Hanamaru didn’t have to jump on anybody’s back to reach Dia’s cheeks, then, easily cleaning her face with a gentle hand. Dia didn’t meet her eye. She was far too ashamed. She was still sniffling and hiccuping, unable to stop herself. “You should lay down, zura.”

 

Hanamaru took Dia’s hand and lead her over to the bed. Dia couldn’t find the energy to protest when Hanamaru laid down next to her, as if it was nothing. They hardly even talked unless it was something related to Ruby, but it felt so right to have Hanamaru purring in her ear, soothing her and stroking her back. “It-it’s all my fault,” Dia croaked. She was sure she sounded like a madwoman, since Hanamaru didn’t know the slightest thing about what had happened...unless Ruby had given her an idea. “I couldn’t fix it all. Now they’re both gone. I’m all alone, and it’s all my fault.”

 

“You’re not alone, zura,” Hanamaru whispered, pushing hair back from Dia’s sweaty, tear-streaked face. “Ruby-chan’s here for you. I’m here for you, whenever you need me.” Just hearing that made Dia grit her teeth, trying to hold back another onslaught of tears. Hanamaru cupped Dia’s cheek, smiling serenely. Her face came closer, and closer, and Dia felt her heart jump into her chest. Hanamaru pressed a comforting kiss to Dia’s forehead, pushing back her bangs to do so. Dia closed her eyes when she did, and didn’t open her eyes until she felt Hanamaru settle back on the bed. “Do you want to talk?”

 

“No...” There were so many feelings, all jumbled up inside of Dia and struggling to get out. She  _ did _ want to talk, she wanted to tell Hanamaru everything, but she had no words. “But don’t go. Stay here, okay?”

 

“Of course. But I should probably leave your bed before Ruby-chan gets here, zura. So that she doesn’t worry,” Hanamaru said, a bit tentative.

 

Dia didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything anymore, save for the faint warmth radiating off of Hanamaru’s body, and the ghost of lips on her forehead.

* * *

Their third kiss was easily forgettable for some reason, at least in Dia’s opinion, but it was certainly the most important.

 

Dia was seventeen, and things were really starting to look up. She was the student council president, Aqours had reassembled as nine, and her relationship with Kanan and Mari (as well as their relationship with each other) was steadily rebuilding. Things were starting to slow down despite the excitement, so she was really surprised when Hanamaru threw a curveball at her one day, in the student council office.

 

“Do you think I should kiss Ruby-chan?”

 

Dia squeezed the paper she was holding so tight that it crinkled...audibly. “Why are you asking  _ me _ this? The answer is no, but why me?” Dia definitely didn’t want anybody kissing her little sister, but the concept of  _ Hanamaru _ kissing her made things worse. In fact, Dia didn’t like the thought of Hanamaru kissing anybody.

 

Hanamaru shrugged. She was sitting on the edge of the desk, swinging her legs casually. Dia almost wanted to tell her to sit in a chair properly, but she was afraid that she would scare Hanamaru off. For some reason, she was starting to want Hanamaru around more and more, even if it made her stomach feel weird and her heart beat faster. “You’re a really reliable senpai, zura. At least, the most out of the third years in Aqours. Mari-chan is too...Mari-chan...and I’ve already asked Kanan-chan for advice about this.”

 

“About kissing Ruby?”

 

“No, about kissing.”

 

“Kissing who?”

 

“Anyone, zura.”

 

“But not Ruby. Just in case I haven’t made that clear enough.”

 

“I’m already past that,” Hanamaru said, groaning. “Kanan-chan said your first kiss should be with someone special. Ruby-chan is special to me.”

 

Dia rolled her eyes. “You’re so naive, Hanamaru-san. She meant the person that you’re in  _ love _ with, not just anybody that you see as special. Everybody in Aqours is special to me, but I wouldn’t just  _ kiss _ any one of them.”

 

“Not even me, zura?”

 

The playful tone was evident in Hanamaru’s voice, but all of the color drained from Dia’s face regardless. She knew that she wouldn’t hurt Hanamaru’s feelings if she said no, but at the same time...she didn’t  _ want _ to say no. “Well...” Dia paused. She hated to take such a cowardly route, but sometimes you had to tiptoe around a little, with such sensitive topics. “It’s not like you’d want to kiss me anyway. A discussion like this is a little pointless, don’t you think?”

 

“I’ve kissed you before,” Hanamaru sing-songed.

 

“You know that I mean on the lips.”

 

“You would probably taste nice, zura,” Hanamaru pondered. Dia smoothed her skirt anxiously. Hanamaru talked about giving her first real kiss away to Dia like it was nothing. “Like green tea and...sea salt.”

 

Dia furrowed her brow. “Sea salt? Do you really think so?”

 

“Can I find out?”

 

_ Say no. Say no. Say no. _ “...I-I guess so.” It had almost sounded like a pickup line, but Hanamaru just seemed genuinely curious. Well, Dia wouldn’t deny her the satisfaction...

 

“I think this is good,” Hanamaru declared, hopping off of the desk and walking behind it. “You’re really special to me, Dia-chan. And we’re always gonna be friends, right?”

 

“Mm-hmm...y-yes, of...course,” Dia said, trying to slow her heart rate. She was really going to pass out, she was sure. Hanamaru smiled, and Dia held back a yelp when Hanamaru sank into her lap, straddling her. Dia started to panic a little when Hanamaru grabbed one of her hands, because she knew they were sweaty. Any second, Hanamaru would laugh, say it was a joke, probably apologize.

 

But she didn’t. She leaned in and cupped Dia’s cheek with her free hand, pressing their foreheads together. Dia closed her eyes, letting Hanamaru take the lead. Dia briefly felt the warmth of Hanamaru’s minty breath growing closer (and Dia was starting to wonder if she had planned it all along), before their lips met. Dia jolted a little when they did, surprised by the sensation. When Hanamaru’s tongue bypassed her lips, Dia opened her mouth compliantly, not even caring when she let out the softest of moans.

 

It felt too short. Dia had barely grown accustomed to the sweet taste of Hanamaru’s mouth before she had pulled away. Dia was surprised, really; she had always thought that a kiss would be weird and wet, with tongues just sliding against each other for seemingly no reason at all. But it wasn’t like that. Her whole body was hot, her heart was thumping so hard that she thought it would burst. Hanamaru simply smiled, though, like she hadn’t been affected at all.

 

“That was fun, zura. You  _ do _ taste like green tea!” Hanamaru laughed, still perched in Dia’s lap as if it was where she belonged.

* * *

Their fourth kiss was the one that Dia remembered the most, which was a little ironic, considering the fact that she was wasted. Dia was nineteen, home from college for the summer, and feeling a little too invincible. Mari had access to liquor like Dia had never seen before. Although they both had the money, Mari had the sources. Her parent’s liquor cabinet, older friends that were willing to buy for her; of course, when you had that much booze and it was summer vacation, there was nothing to do  _ but _ throw a huge party.

 

So there Dia was, trying not to stagger. Not all of Aqours was there: the party started at eleven, and Ruby deemed that far too late, since she couldn’t stay up past ten; You was overseas and couldn’t make it back in time; Yoshiko claimed that she was busy with “fallen angel activities”, which probably meant she was too anxious to come. That left Dia, Kanan, Hanamaru, Chika, Riko, and the party-thrower herself, Mari.

 

Dia was glad to see them, even if most of her greetings were slurred and filled with horrible jokes that only a drunk could make. Her friends nervously laughed, obviously uncomfortable with seeing the usually stoic Dia that way. Even the random friends that Mari had invited were not fans of drunk Dia. Suddenly, she couldn’t remember anything about college, so discussions about it were disappointing. To be fair, she didn’t want to remember. It was stressful and tiring and lonely. That was probably why she had accepted Mari’s offer for a drink in the first place, but she couldn’t really remember.

 

In her inebriated state, she stupidly, stupidly,  _ stupidly _ agreed to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Very stupidly.

 

Mari paired her up with Hanamaru, and Dia didn’t ask why. Dia wanted to see her again.  _ I’ve missed you, _ Dia wanted to say, but they weren’t even in the closet yet. And it would be true. Over the years, Dia had become more confused by her feelings at first, but it was all starting to come together. After so long, she was sure: she was in love with Hanamaru.

 

Finally, Mari shoved them in and shut the door tight, resulting in some giggling from outside. It was a childish game, but Dia merely saw it as an opportunity to talk with Hanamaru, and perhaps confess her love, if alcohol truly did make a man braver. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” Dia said, skipping the small talk. They had grown closer over the years, and Dia didn’t really think that small talk was needed between them, unlike her conversations with the rest of Aqours.

 

“You’ve been drinking a lot, zura,” Hanamaru replied.

 

“So have you, right? Who hasn’t...”

 

Hanamaru laughed. “No. I had a beer earlier but I wasn’t really a fan. I can have plenty of fun sober, zura. Especially when I’m with you.” Dia was glad that the closet was dark so that Maru couldn’t see her blush. “So, how’s school?”

 

“Talking about that is a waste of time. You could do something so much better with your lips.” Dia was just talking, then, saying words because she could. She stumbled forward, and she pressed against Hanamaru’s body. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I know, you said so already,” Hanamaru teased.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever stopped thinking about you. Some nights are...so lonely, and then I think about you, and I-I-”

 

Hanamaru held her hands up, placing them on Dia’s shoulders, pushing her back slightly. Pushing her away. Dia felt nauseous, but tried to stay close, as close as Hanamaru would let her.  _ Shut up...stop talking. _ “Dia-chan, slow down, okay? I can barely understand you when you’re rambling like that, zura...”

 

“Sorry,” Dia breathed. “I...I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but I’ve always liked you a lot. I’m glad you were my first kiss, even if it was...so long ago.”

 

“I’m glad you were mine, too.” Dia was flooded with relief. Did Hanamaru feel the same way? The very thought of it made Dia want to kiss her again, less tentatively and with none of the teenage awkwardness of before. “And I’ve missed you a lot, too, zura.”

 

“Yeah? ...I wish I could see your face. It’s so dark in here. I-I’ve missed you, a lot, is all...” Hanamaru laughed again, that time a little less tense. Dia wanted to touch her, touch her all over, lay claim to what she had been desiring for years. Dia briefly registered the fact that she was making a complete ass of herself, but the combination of alcohol and pure joy in her veins made a very dangerous mix. Dia took a deep breath, then said, “I wish I could see your face, so I could kiss you again.”

 

Dia felt a rush of dizziness when Hanamaru leaned into her. As much as Dia wanted to spend time with Hanamaru, she was hoping that Mari would open the door sooner rather than later, because Dia couldn’t guarantee how much longer she could go without doing something stupid. At least, more stupid than what she was already doing. “Kiss me, then. ‘Cause Maru would like that, too, zura...”

 

“Ah...alright.” Dia looked down, trying to adjust her eyes. The outline of Hanamaru’s face came into focus, and Dia reached up to cup her cheeks, caressing one with her thumb. Dia didn’t hesitate when she leaned in, and their lips found each other so naturally, like they had done it a million times rather than just once. Hanamaru’s body fit so well against hers, like a puzzle piece, and their lips did the same. Dia knew she was still so inexperienced, after being with only one person since going away for college, but with the way Hanamaru was kissing her deeper and moaning, Dia certainly couldn’t tell. Dia broke the kiss, panting lightly and barely unable to stand. She dove for Hanamaru’s neck, sucking and biting the skin there; perhaps a little possessively, but she wouldn’t admit it.

 

Hanamaru grabbed at Dia’s hair, her whimpers filling the heated air of the closet. “Dia-chan, I-I love you.”

 

Dia froze, pulling away. She could feel Hanamaru stiffening beneath her fingertips and in her arms, as if the confession had shocked even herself. Dia really felt like she was going underwater now, with everything sounding washed out and muddy, except Hanamaru’s voice. “I love you too,” Dia said, stroking Hanamaru’s back as she relaxed in her arms. “I think I always have. I’ve always needed you.”

 

“Really? You mean it?”

 

Dia pulled Hanamaru closer, very ready to show her just how much she meant it, but then the closet door swung open. Still in each other’s arms, Hanamaru and Dia whipped their heads toward it to see Mari and Kanan, doubled over with laughter. Dia broke the embrace, trying to stop the room from spinning. “That wasn’t even seven minutes!” Mari seemed to be getting the most laughs out of it. “Seriously, Dia-chan, we can’t leave you alone with innocent little Maru for ten seconds before you’re corrupting her!”

 

That sent Kanan and Mari into another fit of howling laughter. Just as Dia was about to get angry, she felt Hanamaru’s hand taking hers. “Let’s go back to my place, so we can talk a little more, zura.” Dia could see the blush on Hanamaru’s face; they wouldn’t be doing much talking.

 

“Yeah...sure.” 

 

Looking back, Dia realized that there was probably one thing that made the kiss so special: for once, Dia had been the one to kiss Hanamaru rather than the other way around.

* * *

Their fifth kiss, and many more after it, was a blur. One second, they were in Hanamaru’s car and Dia’s hand was slipping up her skirt, and the next, they were falling onto her bed in a mess of limbs. Their lips met over and over, so many times that Dia lost count. Hanamaru took to every single one, pushing into Dia’s touch as much as she could and moaning when Dia’s tongue dominated hers.

 

Dia briefly pulled back, just to look at Hanamaru’s body in spectacular detail. After so much longing, Dia wasn’t sure how long it would be before all of those feelings bubbled to the surface. “How much do you want to do, Hanamaru?” 

 

“Everything,” Hanamaru choked out, looking up at Dia with big, pleading eyes. Dia planted kisses all over Hanamaru, wherever she could reach. Her hands and mouth searched for everything Hanamaru could give her, until Hanamaru’s body was stretching out and spasming beneath her. Dia didn’t want to stop, but Hanamaru easily flipped her over. 

 

It was like the feelings that Hanamaru had given her over the years had been building, and Hanamaru was fueling the fire even more. Dia’s body was like a canvas, and Hanamaru was painting a masterpiece on it. Dia moaned Hanamaru’s name without remorse, glad that she could finally release her feelings, glad that all of her wishes and fantasies had come to fruit. It all filled her with so much joy, but it all came out in a rush of pleasure, leaving Dia breathless and unable to move a muscle.

 

They curled into a lovers’ embrace, hot and panting. Dia could barely keep her eyes open, but she smiled back when Hanamaru grinned at her, nuzzling the back of her hand. “I love you,” Hanamaru whispered. “It feels so good to say that. I’ve been wanting to for so long, zura.”

 

“I love you, too.” Dia gave Hanamaru a soft, chaste peck on the lips; their last kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Years later, Dia woke up in that same bed. She was twenty-five, a college graduate, and the next owner of her father’s business. As proud of herself as she was, all of that paled in comparison to her greatest accomplishment: marrying the woman that was slowly stirring next to her.

 

Dia sat up, and Hanamaru did as well, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “Good morning, Hanamaru,” Dia greeted. Neither of them were morning people by default, but they both seemed to perk up when they saw each other.

 

Like always, Hanamaru turned to Dia and smiled, already seeming more awake. She leaned in, and Dia turned her head just a little so that Hanamaru could place a soft good morning kiss on her cheek. “Hi, Dia-chan,” she chirped, grinning nice and big.

 

If somebody had asked Dia, she would say that that was their millionth kiss, or maybe more, or maybe even less. However, there was one thing that she could say for sureーthere would be many more in the years to come.


End file.
